Yumi Inahara
Yumi Inahara is a human CCG investigator living in the 4th ward. Appearance Yumi has fine facial features and an often serious expression. Her hair is dyed a dark red, somewhere between auburn and crimson, and it’s kept in a ponytail that reaches to the middle of her back. Yumi’s body is of average build apart from noticeably long legs. She has a crater-like scar on the front of her right shoulder from a training accident in the academy. Tasteful, formal dress is Yumi’s bread and butter. Even outside of work, she frequently dresses in a fitted coat and tie with a skirt or slacks. In the office, she dresses in a typical gray CCG uniform, though wears a tattered, stained overcoat out in the field. This is the only exception to her rigid dress code as she would prefer to get blood and other mess on something with little value rather than the rest of her otherwise pristine wardrobe. She owns several pairs of tight leather gloves that she wears to match the color of her outfit. Since her encounters with the ghoul Soundwave and in the TV tower, Yumi has gotten some scars. A vertical one, slowly fading, traces from forehead to chin on the left side of her face between her nose and eye. As a result of this, her tear ducts were damaged, and she suffers from chronic dry eye and an inability to cry from her left eye. The other scars are on her wrists from struggling against her restraints when captured in the TV tower. Her Quinque is kept wrapped in a cloth strapped to her back. Personality Yumi is an energetic individual, constantly feeling the need to clean or correct that which is neither of these things around her. This is a near obsession and frequently got her into trouble with her instructors in the academy, particularly those that were a bit more fast and loose with their hygiene. As befits an investigator, her need to “clean” includes the eradication and imprisonment of ghouls. Unfortunately for her, this often comes into conflict with her inherently gentle nature. She holds a high regard for life, disliking excessive body counts. As a result, her preferred style of combat is to act defensively and protect. She adheres strongly to authority as it’s the highest expression of “proper organization” that she can think of. Contrasting with her often awkward and overly formal mannerisms is a fierce passion for consuming large quantities of alcohol whenever the opportunity presents itself. She is becoming more and more able to act normally, occasionally smiling or lowering her formality by a fraction. Her reaction to touch is still fairly aversive, but this is also getting better. Since the number of traumatic experiences she has suffered over the course of her time at the CCG, Yumi has a degree of mental instability. It's suggested that, while not necessarily suicidal, she is lacking a sense of self-preservation. Avenging Issei's death figures strongly into her existence. Yumi has a severe inferiority complex thanks to her father and her peers combined with her general incompetence as an investigator. History To be written someday... probably. Powers and Abilities Investigative Ability: Years of meticulous attention to detail have given Yumi a keen eye, making her perfect for investigating. Her intuition and ability to draw conclusions from what she finds is similarly developed to the point of seeming uncanny. Alcohol Tolerance: Yumi can consume an incredible amount of alcohol before even coming close to reaching something that could be called her limits. Is practically immune to hangovers. Combat: : Strengths: Astonishing accuracy. If asked to hit a point on a stationary target, she will be able to do so with whatever weapon she is wielding at the time. Much less effective for moving targets. : Weaknesses: Frail, even for a human. If she takes a decent hit from even a minor ghoul, Yumi will be easily incapacitated. Her obsession with cleanliness makes her easy to distract, both in and out of combat. At her core, Yumi is much too compassionate and has difficulty killing, preferring to leave the finishing blow up to others. Quinque Kujaku Name: Kujaku Rating: B Type: Rinkaku Status: In Service Appearance: appearance Strengths: Strengths Weaknesses: Weaknesses Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have Threads PLACEHOLDER Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators